Loonakids: My Defenses
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: When the team comes across a new girl, nobody believes Sarah's prediction that she's a Siren...but strange stuff starts to happen around her and the group soon notices her growing a tail when she's wet. Sequel to "Skate Queen"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: My Defenses

Chapter 1

It was just another day, like any other for the silver and white 14-year-old bunny getting out of bed. Wake up, lie in bed for a few minutes, get up, forget to open door and/or eyes, and bump into wall trying to go down hall to kitchen. He massaged his head and then opened his eyes (and the door) and went down the hall to meet 4 other bunnies, 6 coyotes, 2 roadrunners, 2 ducks, 2 humans, and a Tasmanian devil. "Hey, guys."

"Hey there, Benny," said his older sister. Her name was Nadine Bunny. She had cream-colored fur, emerald-colored eyes, and blond hair. She was a perfect match to her mother, Lexi Bunny.

The last in the bunny family was Lucy. "So, you bump into the wall again?" she asked, brushing her silvery-blonde, shoulder-length hair out of the way of her violet eyes.

"How did you know that?" asked Benny.

"Mom heard your smack," Lucy said, referring to her mother's super hearing.

"Very funny," Benny said, grabbing a piece of toast from the toaster, "Ouch! Hot!"

"Careful, they just came out of the toaster," said Danger Duck.

"Thanks for the warning, Duck," said Benny, grabbing an ice cube. At that moment, his watch beeped. He pressed a button and a holographic image appeared of a blonde woman from Freleng named Zadavia.

"Sorry to call so early, Loonakids, but there is something going on in New Chinatown that I need you to inspect."

The "Loonakids" were the 14-year-olds in the room. They had super powers and their parents had been the "Loonatics" 4 years before and long before that. It was a long story, but Zadavia was their boss.

"You got it," said Benny, "We'll be right there."

"What is that?" asked Daniella Runner, a human, "The 5th mission in the past 2 weeks?"

"I don't know," said Sarah Coyote, the youngest girl in the group, "I wasn't keeping track." She and the other 14-year-olds pressed some buttons on their watches and were each in a black uniform with a triangle on the chest in a different color: Nadine in pink, Benny in yellow, Lucy in brown, Robert Runner (Daniella's roadrunner son) in red, Jack Duck (Duck's son) in orange, Kelly Coyote (Sarah's older sister) in silver, Ryan Coyote (Sarah's older brother) in green, Sarah in blue, and Michael (Sarah's younger brother) in purple.

"Well, then, let's jet," said Nadine, running off to the "hero room".

"Hey, you said I was the leader!" Benny called after her, "That's my line!"

"Here they go again," Lucy said, rolling her eyes and following her older brother and sister.

* * *

By the time the team reached New Chinatown, the fight had moved to downtown Acmetropolis, where they found a woolly mammoth.

"Whoa," said Benny, "What's with the giant elephant?"

"Technically," Kelly said, Ryan and her being the smart ones, "it's a miniature mastodon from the Mesozoic era."

"So it's a hairy, old, giant elephant," Nadine added.

"Moving past that," said Sarah, "How do we get rid of it?"

"Wait," said Michael, "didn't we see that exact same creature at the Retro Petting Zoo a few years ago? It must have gotten out!"

"Didn't Dad say this exact same thing happened to them 15 or so years ago?" asked Lucy.

"Yup, he did," said Nadine, pressing a button on her watch.

"What is it?" It was Ace (Nadine, Benny, and Lucy's dad) back at HQ. "You guys haven't used this line since you were apprenticing."

"Well, we figured, since we have a problem you guys have experienced, we might as well call," said Benny.

"Uh, what exactly is going on down there?" asked Lexi, from HQ.

An elephant's trumpet loudly echoed through the receiver and injured her ears slightly.

"Does that answer your question?" It was Sarah.

"And injure my ears, thank you very much!" Lexi responded.

Tech took the device he had designed. "Are you saying that this guy escaped from the petting zoo again?"

"You could say that," said Lucy. Her eyes glowed brown slightly as some vines sprouted beneath her and attempted to restrain the mastodon, unsuccessfully.

"Nadine, don't scorch it!" Lexi said, almost shouting, "You need to bring it back to that zoo in one piece."

Nadine had been planning to do just that with her fire power. She stopped.

Michael turned into an elephant and attempted to attack it, making sure not to do any serious damage, when a pterodactyl came along from above and swooped down at him, knocking him back to normal. "That wasn't such a good idea."

"The mastodon not alone, is it?" came Tech's voice through the connection.

"Not really," said Kelly, "And you'd think I would have seen that coming."

"What did you see coming?" asked Jack.

Kelly didn't hear him. She was focused on what she was seeing, which wasn't the same as what the others were seeing.

_At the Retro Petting Zoo, someone in a cloak pressed a button on a cage and released a saber tooth tiger into the streets, laughing._

Kelly snapped back into reality. "Someone set them loose! And that same person, whoever it was, just did…or is about to…let a saber tooth tiger out, too!"

"That sounds familiar, too," said Duck.

"She has visions every week!" said Ryan.

"Not that! I'm talking about _what_ she saw!"

"Oh."

"Alright, do you have any way to get them back?" asked Tech.

"Let me try," said Benny, stretching his arms around a couple light poles in front of where the mastodon was running and making it bounce off of them and fly backwards right past the group and into a wall behind them, "Uh, that would be a 'no'."

Tech sighed. "One of you, come back here. The rest of you, try to figure out a back-up plan."

"I'll do this," said Jack, flying off to HQ while the others hung up and began to plan.

"What if we—"

Before Nadine could finish her sentence, they heard someone scream. They looked down and saw a girl fall on the ground, attacked by a saber tooth tiger.

"Why don't we save that girl first?" asked Benny, flying down to push her out of the way while Michael turned into a normal tiger and pushed the saber tooth tiger into a wall.

Michael turned back and saw that the tiger was trapped in a gelatinous substance. He looked up and saw Jack was already back with a gun or something.

"So that what this does," said Jack, "That problem's solved." He trapped the pterodactyl and mastodon and he and Michael and Ryan took them back to the petting zoo.

"You OK there?" Benny asked the girl, helping her stand up.

"I'm fine, thanks." She brushed off her outfit (a sky blue tee, a blue sequined belt, a knee-length, denim blue skirt, and green flip-flops). "I'm Christiana Elizabeth Allison Pierce."

"Wow, long name you've got there," said Nadine, "We're the Loonakids."

"I like your necklace," Sarah complimented.

Christiana looked at her neck to see a choker with a dark sea blue strap and a crystal in the center with a pearl on either side. "I didn't even notice I was wearing it. I don't even remember how I got here."

"What do you remember?" asked Kelly.

Christiana hesitated. _Do I trust them? Of course not, I just met them! They didn't even tell me their names. _"Not much."

"Why don't you come back with us until you remember?" asked Michael, landing next to her as he, Ryan, and Jack came back from the petting zoo.

"I guess I should," said Christiana.

Benny held onto her tightly as he reactivated his jet pack, as well as the others, and they all flew back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christiana sat in the living room while the Loonakids went to the hall to change back to their normal clothes. They came back into the living room and met their parents.

"You just found her attacked by a saber tooth tiger and you bring her home?" asked Lexi, crossing her arms at the 9 kids.

"You did that with 'Lydia' 4 years ago and look how that turned out," Kelly added, remembering how her dad and his friends had brought in the girl who had turned out to be an assassin sent to kill them.

"Point taken," Duck said.

"Besides," said Nadine, "she has amnesia. If she is evil, she doesn't remember it…unless she's faking that."

Sarah knew there was something weird about her, but didn't know what to think. She definitely wasn't human, and she wasn't an alien or an anthro…. "I'm gonna go." She walked off down the hall.

Benny walked over to Christiana. For some reason, he was fond of the girl they had found. He had just met her, though. "So, uh…are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I'm pretty certain," said Christiana, "But I think I'll just go to bed early." She walked down the hall and then came back in. "Which one is my room?"

Lucy took her down the hall.

* * *

Sarah was the last in bed that night. She was looking through books for hours. She eventually came to something that interested her. She saw a picture in one of the books that resembled Christiana's necklace exactly. She read the paragraph beneath it.

"_The Siren is a rare creature. It's a Mermaid capable of mind controlling powers through song. Its song has been known to lead captives of their choice to fall in love with them and eventually fall to their doom. It has the ability to disguise itself as a human during the daytime, but at night or when it gets wet it will grow a tail and gills. If such a creature is above water for more than 3 days without taking a life, it will begin to die if not returned home. Some of them are forced to use their power and are secretly good, others are a true danger to all humans and anthros."_

Sarah closed the book. The illustrations and descriptions matched Christiana very well. She had all the information she needed from that book, but she needed to know more.

* * *

Everyone except Christiana was in the kitchen when Sarah came running in.

"Guys!" Sarah said, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" asked Kelly.

"Well, I think Christiana may be a Siren or something," said Sarah, "I mean, this book has a picture that looks exactly like her and one of the necklace she's wearing and—"

"Whoa, Sarah!" Ryan said, "Christiana is not a fish."

"Mermaid," said Sarah, "I can control minds through song, too, you know."

"Yeah, but you never grew a tail," said Kelly, "And, for another thing, you're more hyper than Uncle Rev."

"I didn't think that was possible," said Duck.

"Did you get any sleep last night in between these studies?" asked Michael, knowing how his sisters got without sleep.

"No," said Sarah, "Why would you say—" She fainted.

"That's why," said Michael.

Slam picked her up.

"Just put her on the couch," said Sophie. Slam did just that.

At that moment, Christiana walked in. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Nothing," they all said.

Sarah had left the book open on the counter. Kelly looked at it while Christiana was getting something to eat. The picture did look exactly Christiana's necklace.

"What's that?"

Kelly quickly closed the book when she heard Christiana's voice. "Nothing."

"Does anything interesting happen in this place?" asked Christiana.

"Oh, now that's a tough question," said Daniella.

Sarah got up. "That should do me for 3 hours. I am a coyote." She got up. "Oh, hey there, Christiana."

"Hi."

Sarah and Christiana switched places. Christiana was on the couch and Sarah was with her family.

"I'm telling you, she's a Siren," said Sarah.

"Prove it," said Jack.

"Well, it does say that some of them have long names," said Sarah.

"She has 2 middle names," said Kelly, "But I wouldn't necessarily call that a long name."

"Oh, really?" Sarah turned to Christiana. "Hey, Christiana?" Christiana turned to face the group. "What did you say your whole name was?"

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them that. _"My whole name is actually Christiana Elizabeth Allison Catherine Charlotte Casey Nora Yolanda Tiffany Nikki Pierce. No, wait, that's only 11. That's it, it was Christiana Elizabeth Allison Catherine _Rosa_ Charlotte--"

"OK, we get it!" Jack said, "Why don't we just call you 'Chris'?"

"Works for me," Christiana said.

Sarah turned back to her friends. "Long name, check." She made a check mark in the air with her finger.

"Well, if she's a Mermaid," said Robert, filling a bucket with water using his power, "her tail will grow when Jack throws this bucket of water at her."

Jack picked it up with his power and tossed it at her.

"Ow!" Chris looked back at them, "Who threw that?"

Everyone pointed at Jack.

Chris threw it back, hitting him in the head so hard that he fell off his seat.

"They do say that they're strong, too," said Sarah, "And she does have a good arm."

"And Jack?" Robert said, "When I said 'throw the bucket of water', I meant the water in the bucket! Not the whole bucket!"

"Oh…"

"Good luck not being ashamed of all that, Duck," said Ace.

"Why would he be ashamed?" asked Lexi, "He's exactly like him."

"I am not!" Duck said, slipping on a banana peel.

"Uh, I think I dropped that making a pie yesterday," said Sarah.

"I guess the apples _don't_ fall far from the tree," Duck said, getting up from the floor.

"Oh, I would never be dumb enough to slip on a banana peel," said Jack, "That only happens in 20th century cartoons." He, then, slipped on the peel.

"Yeah, you just keep thinking that," said Nadine.

They all went about their own business.

Sarah continued to try to convince them that Chris was a Siren.

Jack continued to try to convince them that he was fit to be team leader.

Duck continued to try to convince them that he and his son weren't both stupid and clumsy.

None of them went so well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Christiana, or Chris as they now called her, sat in the living room all day, watching TV and reading. Then, she noticed that the book Sarah had brought in that morning was on the table in front of her. She picked it up and opened it. _Magic Creatures Here and Beyond_… Why would they have that? She opened it to the page marked and saw a section on Sirens. _I'm not a Siren. Why would they be looking at this?_ She saw the picture on the side. _That looks just like the necklace I'm wearing. I wonder…No, it couldn't be…Could it?_ She pulled slightly on the strap of the necklace, struggling to get it off. It was stuck. She found the clasp and began to pull that open, but it was locked…wait, "locked"? How can you lock a jewelry clasp? There was something going on…

Christiana closed the book and placed it back on the table exactly as it was. It was then that she noticed the sun setting. She headed to the room they had given her as fast as she could and closed and locked the door behind her. The room she was using had a door inside it directly linked to the bathroom. She went through that door and locked the door to the hallway in that room. She still had a few minutes before the sun completely set. She filled the bathtub with water and got in, not bothering to take off her clothes first. As soon as she was in and the water had touched her skin, she grew a tail. She stayed in the water and relaxed her flippers (there are so many things wrong with that sentence). After a few hours, she fell asleep and stayed in the bathroom all night. Even if she wasn't a Siren, she was definitely a Mermaid of some sort…

* * *

The next morning, the team, once again, gathered in the kitchen.

"Still don't think Christiana is a Mermaid?" asked Sarah, "She locked the doors to her bedroom and the bathroom next to it last night and stayed that way 'til sunrise."

"For the last time, it's completely impossible," said Nadine.

"Nadine, there is one thing that you should already know about our families," said Daniella, "Nothing is impossible once a mutant falls in love with a Witch. Improbable, maybe, impractical, yes, but, never impossible. When you get your own magic, you'll understand it." Then she remembered that only the birds and coyotes would get magic on their next birthday. The rabbits were left out. "When Jack, Robert, Kelly, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael get their own magic, then you'll understand."

"Uh huh," said Jack, "And since I'm getting magic and Benny isn't—"

"For the last time, Jack, no way!" Lucy said.

Christiana stepped in. Sophie stepped out.

_She has at least 2 days left, _Sarah thought, _She's going to have to take one of the guys if she's going to survive. I've got to prove it to them today before it's too late._ "Hey, Chris."

"Hi, there," Chris said, grabbing Jack's plate of toast and sitting down at the couch again.

"Hey!" Jack yelled, "That's mine!"

"Too bad," Chris said in return, already eating it.

"You know," said Sarah, "her job is to make you like her. She's not doing so well."

"Would you quit that?" Jack hissed, making sure Chris couldn't hear him, "She is not a fish!"

"Half-fish," Sarah hissed back, fighting the urge to growl at the water fowl.

"Whatever," Jack said.

Sarah sat down and folded her arms over her chest.

Kelly comforted her sister, not knowing who to believe. She was the one in the group who had experienced the most of the fantasy world in Acmetropolis, almost dying by the hand…or tooth…of an evil Vampire. That was definitely worse than any Siren. Then again, girls weren't affected by the Siren's song the way guys were.

Sophie came back in. "Tech, can I talk to you?" Before he could answer, she pulled him down the hall and into their room.

"You're hurting my arm every time you do that!" Tech said.

Sophie shushed him and closed the door behind them.

"What exactly did you want to say?" asked Tech.

"How would you feel about a new addition to the family?"

"Oh no! They're noisy and they wake us up at 2 in the morning and I can't deal with that kind of pressure when I spend all that extra time in the lab now that the kids are the heroes and—"

"Tech! You were excited about this the first time."

"What are you talking a—You're not talking about getting a dog, are you?"

"Not unless Duck's insults stretched that far and were true."

"Wait, so…you…and…when did you find out?"

"Just a couple seconds ago actually, but it's probably been going on unnoticed for a couple weeks or even a month, maybe. Why, it may have even been going on during the kids 14th birthdays a couple months ago."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know."

"So they don't know?" Sophie shook her head. "Then let's go tell them."

"Um, let's wait until Christiana leaves. Plus, it would be nice to keep this our little secret for a while after all that time it took me to tell you the first time without keeping it a secret."

"Good point." Tech and Sophie both nodded.

"Oh, Tech, before you open the door…"

"What?"

She quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He returned it and hugged her when they let go.

"That felt good. It's nice to be able to do that since the kids aren't around."

"I know. We haven't done that in…12 years."

Sophie smiled before they went back to the living room. Chris was in the same place she had been when they left. "Do you think she's going to get her memory back after that bucket incident yesterday?"

"How do we know she lost it for real in the first place?"

"Good point, Tech. But, if she was serious, would she?"

"Most likely. It's the result of a traumatic event, so it's only logical that another one would bring back her memory."

The 2 coyotes just went back to the table where the rest of the team was still standing or sitting.

"So what was it?" Lexi asked curiously.

"Nothing," both coyotes said at the same time.

Kelly knew they were lying. Nadine attempted to read their minds, but they were both concentrating on other stuff. They decided to leave that for later. It probably wasn't important. If they had known that Michael was no longer to be the youngest, they would have continued their attempts all day long to get it out of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another day, nothing happened. In fact, that day was exactly the same as the day before until about 4:30. Sarah got an idea.

_If I can make her grow her tail, then I have her!_ Sarah grabbed a full water bottle. She made sure no one was looking and began to get closer to Chris. She opened it and…Chris knew someone was there and turned around at the last second. Sarah hid the water bottle and closed it behind her back.

_OK, that was weird…or was it awkward? _Chris turned back to what she was doing. _Maybe they do think I'm a Siren…It's time to tell them. _"Hey, guys, I—" Before she could start telling them what was on her mind, Benny's watch started beeping. "Why is your watch beeping?"

"Alarm," Benny said, "forgot to turn it off. Would you excuse me for a second?" He ran down the hall and into his room, closing the door behind him. He pressed the button and took the call from Zadavia. When he came out of the room, Chris was the only one in the living room. The rest of them had already gone to the conference room. He went into the conference room and changed into his uniform like the other kids had done.

"What was it?" asked Nadine.

"Just some trouble downtown," said Benny, "Nothing really out of the ordinary."

"Be careful!" said Sophie.

"Aren't we always, Mom?" asked Kelly, just as Jack slammed into the ceiling above them, "Well, some of us."

They all flew off. When they reached downtown Acmetropolis, there was at least 3 giant spiders.

"Whoa! Those things are huge!" Robert said.

"I know!" Jack said, "That one has 3…no, 4…no, 5 legs!"

_SMACK!_ Jack was launched back slightly when one of them hit him with one of their legs.

"Uh, better make that one 6," said Lucy, brushing back her silvery-blonde hair before holding out her hands. Her palms changed colors and her eyes glowed brown. Several plants came out, grabbing the spider creatures' legs, but it didn't work. They simply broke the vines from the roots. "Wait, didn't our parents say they went through this, too?"

"They did," said Benny, "Looks like we're calling them again."

The Loonatics and the triplets were still in the conference room, waiting for something to happen, when the line rang.

"I-GOT-IT-I-GOT-IT-I-GOT-IT!" Rev yelled, making a jump for the phone. Tech grabbed it first and Rev landed on the floor with a _THUD!_

"What is it, guys?" asked Tech, the phone on speaker.

"Looks like the giant fuzz-balls you guys told us about are out this week, too," said Nadine, her eyes glowing pink as she launched out a few fireballs.

"That's weird," said Tech, "That's twice this week that the creatures we fought have come out."

"That is strange," said Ace, "Just keep them distracted until they turn back into the normal fuzz-balls."

"Not going so well," said Benny, "These guys aren't breaking!"

Jack launched out a few things at them, but they only bounced back slightly, unfazed. Robert threw out all he could with his elemental ability, but they were only wet. Sarah threw out a sonic screech, but they simply attacked her the way they had done Jack.

"Exactly what did you mean by 'distract'?" asked Kelly, "Because, obviously, 'distraction' isn't going to w—"

Before she could finish it, the spider creatures turned back into fuzz-balls.

"Never mind," Kelly said, hanging up.

"Hello?" Tech asked, fiddling around a little with the buttons on the phone-like device, "My own daughter just hung up on me!"

"Hey, she called you in the first place," said Wendy, "That's a good sign!"

The Loonakids landed and went over to the fuzz-balls to see what had happened.

"Nothing strange," said Benny, "other than the fact that they were out in the first place."

Kelly picked them up. "They are kind of cute before they mutate into spider-like beasts."

"Right…" Ryan said, ignoring his sister.

Kelly handed the fuzz-ball to Sarah. Her powers kicked in. It wasn't a vision, it was just a vibe. "There's someone else here. And I think it might be whoever got out the fuzz-balls here and mutated them. It wasn't an accident." She turned around. There was no one there. "Maybe I'm seeing the future and not the present."

Nadine shrugged. "Could be true, maybe not." She flew off. Benny and Lucy and Jack and Robert followed her.

While her brothers and sister were leaving, Kelly looked back and saw a pair of gleaming yellow eyes lurking about in the shadows. She blinked a few times and the eyes disappeared. _Was that the vibes, or am I going crazy?_ Just then, everything faded from her sight. She was having a vision.

_Christiana tugged at her necklace. It wouldn't come off. She was still in the living room of HQ. She looked around. Jack came in first, carrying a water bottle. He dropped the bottle and water got all over her. She ran out of the room, down the hall, and into the bedroom they had given her. She grabbed a towel, but grew a tail and fell on the floor before she could begin to dry herself off._

Kelly could see everything again as the vision faded. "Sarah was right."

"Kelly! Are you coming or not?"

The rest of the team was waiting on her.

"Uh, sure!" She activated her jet pack and flew off. What was going on with this new girl?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I don't get it," Benny said when they came back to HQ, "Is someone running out of ideas to get to us and sending in creatures you fought or what?"

"I don't really get it either," said Ace, "I thought we were rid of these fuzz-balls when we put them back in that fissure 18 years ago. Wow, we've been doing this longer than I thought we had."

"Time flies when you're fighting crime," said Nadine, "We learned that the hard way. And now you have, too."

"Well, whoever is doing this isn't very creative if they have to copy other people's ideas from 2 decades ago," said Jack.

"We kind of already had that figured out!" Robert said.

"How late is it anyway?" asked Sarah, "I'm kind of tired."

"Why don't you ask Michael?" asked Tech.

Sarah turned to face her youngest brother and found him asleep on the floor. "I think that's the signal that it's time for bed."

"Then again, he always falls asleep first," said Ryan, "About an hour before the rest of us."

"Still," said Sophie, "you're going to have to sleep sometime."

"Seriously, what time is it?" asked Kelly, looking at her watch.

"Uh, there's no clock in that," said Tech.

"You designed a watch without a clock?" asked Jack.

"Well, I was so busy putting in all of the other stuff that I forgot. And, by the time I remembered, there was no more room."

"Just like you forgot to put that escape hatch on the non-tilting side of that ship while we were on a perch of 100 feet off the ground?" asked Sophie, still slightly annoyed by that memory from before she knew she was the Listener and her husband the Seer.

"Ah, yes, good times," Duck said.

"Do we have to keep reliving that in front of the kids?" asked Tech.

The kids all left the room. Ace, Lexi, Rev, Daniella, Duck, Wendy, and Slam followed, leaving Tech and Sophie alone in the conference room.

"Eh, you guys coming or not?" asked Ace.

"We'll be right out," said Sophie.

After Ace left, Tech turned to her. "So, uh, you have no idea when this started, huh?"

"Nope, nor when it will end. That kind of makes me nervous. We'll not be able to know when it's coming. Oh, we are in so much trouble. I mean, the other kids aren't gonna—"

"SOPHIE!" Tech kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"To get you to stop complaining."

"I need to do that more often."

They laughed and began to leave. Sophie stopped.

"What is it?" asked Tech.

"Nothing," said Sophie. She thought she had sensed something. She turned around. The sun was setting slowly. She smiled and turned back to her husband as they left.

She had sensed something. Kelly's vision had come true and none of them had seen it. Chris sat on the floor in her room with a tail and gills. She dried herself off and got her feet back. She went into the bathroom, locked both doors…and grew a tail again before she could fill the bathtub because the moon was up. "Seriously?" She pulled herself up and into the tub so that she could keep herself hydrated through the night.

* * *

It was the third day with Chris in HQ, and Sarah knew that there was no chance of her casting her spell on any of the guys now. She woke up first and got out of bed. Sarah snuck down the hall. She noticed that the door to Chris' room was unlocked, but the bathroom door was locked. She went into Chris' room and saw that she wasn't there. She tried to open the door leading from that room to the bathroom, but it wouldn't open either.

Sarah's incessant turning of the doorknob woke Chris up. She got out of the bathtub and dried off. The sun rose and she grew her feet back. She got off the floor and opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just—" Before Sarah could come up with an excuse, she left the room.

"OK, that was weird, too." Chris shut the door and unlocked the one to the hall. She went through that door and followed Sarah into the kitchen. "So what are we eating?"

"Same thing we eat every morning," said Sarah.

"You eat the same thing every morning even when you've got company?"

"You get used to it."

Tech and Sophie walked in.

"Hey, Sarah," said Tech. He turned to see Chris sitting next to him. "You're up early."

"Is that a first?"

Tech started to say something then thought it over for a second. "No, not really. Some of us tend to get up at 4:30 in the morning actually."

"Wow, same breakfast every morning, getting up at 4:30, I like it here."

The other Loonatics and Daniella and Wendy came in, too.

"So, uh," said Duck, "do you remember where you're from yet?"

"Actually, that's what I was trying to tell you yesterday," said Chris. Before she said anything, she picked up a full water bottle and opened it.

"Well, I guess you can trust us," said Duck.

"'Guess'?" Chris asked.

"Bad wording," said Duck, "Maybe I should have said, 'You can trust us.'"

"Yeah," said Chris, starting to take a drink from the bottle.

"Well, you know what I mean," said Duck, putting his hand on the stove, "OUCH! HOT!" He bumped into Chris, spilling water all over her. "Whoops."

Chris got up and began to run out.

"Hey, it's just water," said Wendy.

Chris turned to face her and say something in return, but grew a tail and fell on the floor before she could.

"I KNEW IT!" Sarah shouted.

The other Loonakids came in.

"Sarah!" Ryan complained, "What's going—Whoa, what happened to Chris?"

"She grew a tail!" said Kelly, "Sarah was right, after all! You are a Siren!"

"'Siren'?" Chris asked, "I'm not a Siren, I'm a half-blood."

"Huh?" everyone else asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, let me get this straight," said Sarah, "You're not a Siren." Chris nodded. "And your dad was a mortal and he married a normal Mermaid so you're half-Mermaid."

"Which means that she only grows a tail at night or when she's wet, like a normal Siren," said Kelly.

"Exactly," said Chris.

"Then why does the necklace match the picture in this book on Sirens?" asked Sarah, picking up the book she had been looking in for information a couple nights before then.

"Actually, if that necklace is placed on a normal Mermaid or, in my case, a half-blood, then it gives them Siren abilities," explained Chris, "But, luckily, I befriended you guys before it could be activated and you guys were protected from the spell."

"Wait, then, if you didn't put it on, who put it on you?" asked Tech.

"I don't know," said Chris, "But it must be the same person who trapped me above the surface and sent all those monsters after me the other day."

"So, they were after you?" asked Lucy.

"I'm guessing so."

"And the necklace?" asked Daniella.

"Only the person who put it on me can take it off."

"And you have no idea who that is?" asked Benny.

Chris shook her head, sadly. Then she looked at her feet (her tail was gone) for a few minutes before remembering something. "I think I do know who it is."

"Who?" asked Nadine.

"My godmother. She never did like me. She pretended to be friends with my mom so that she would earn custody of me, but everyone else knows that she hates mortals, especially half-bloods like me."

"Wait, 'earn custody of you'?" asked Sarah, "Your parents are dead?"

Chris looked sad. "Yeah, they are."

"Oh, Chris, I'm sorry, I—"

Before Sarah could finish her sentence, Chris spoke up again. "It's fine. I can see why you'd think I was a Siren. And, in my opinion, I'd say that my godmother killed my parents."

"Wow, someone's evil," said Benny.

"I know!" Chris said in return, "But she won't leave me alone. It's like she was trying to get rid of me…and then this happened. I have to surface once a month to keep my power, but if I'm out for more than a week I still lose it and I'm stuck up here forever. She _was_ trying to get rid of me!"

"OK, we'll just find her and kick her out and then get you back in the water," said Sarah, "Problem solved and you can go home."

"Yeah, slight problem," said Chris, "I don't know where she is and I can't go into the water to search for her while I'm wearing this." She pointed to the necklace.

"Oh, that's bad." Sarah didn't know what to do now. If they couldn't find her, they couldn't help Chris.

Kelly pulled her sister aside. "I think that, if I can channel the vibes right, I might be able to find her."

"I thought you said that you couldn't get the visions whenever you wanted them, let alone what they're about."

"Which is why I'm going to channel the vibes and not try to kill myself by earning a vision or whatever."

"Well then, do it!"

Kelly closed her eyes and reached out with her mind to find Chris' godmother. It was harder without a name or mental image of what she looked like, but she found her. "I know." She went back to the group. "I know where Chris' godmother is. Come on!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kelly, Nadine, and Chris stuck their heads through a door to make sure the coast was clear before opening it and letting in the rest of the group.

"Go, go, go," Kelly said. Everyone was finally inside. She and Chris closed the door. She sighed. "Let's just get this over with while we have the chance."

"Are you sure it's here?" asked Lexi.

"Positive," said Chris, "My godmother loves power. She'll do anything for it. If a Mermaid goes into the pool in here, she'll be trapped there and die when another person touches the water gets all her power."

"Talk about dark magic," said Daniella.

"Tell me about it," said Chris, "You know, I think that necromancy was already illegal when one of them came along and enchanted it."

"You're kidding!" Daniella said.

"Nope, I'm not."

"Well, where is this pool?" asked Wendy.

"The Pool of Power should be just down this hall somewhere."

"They couldn't come up with a better name than that?" asked Duck.

"Mermaids like to stick to the obvious. A lot of them are slackers, so there's not really a school in the ocean."

"Really?" asked Jack.

"Don't even think about it, kid," said Ace, "There's no way you could hold your breath that long down there, anyway."

"Actually, there's a special weed or berry or something that can allow you to breathe underwater until you surface," corrected Chris.

"Let's just find this pool before your stories give Jack an idea that we're later gonna regret," said Kelly. They walked down a hall. When they arrived at a passage to a room, they pinned themselves to the wall and Chris looked around the corner.

"Yup, that's my godmother," said Chris, "She's already got a victim." She recoiled.

"How bad was it?" asked Sarah.

"I'm not certain whether to say 'ow' or 'ew.'"

"Then let's go stop her," said Nadine.

"No, she hates mortals, remember? I'll go in and give you the signal when I want you to help."

"What signal?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, you'll know." Chris turned the corner. "Aunt Eleanor?"

Chris' godmother stood up straight, withdrawing her hand from the water. "Christiana. What are you doing on the surface?"

"You, of all people, should know. You're the one who trapped me up here."

"Prove it."

"OK, how did this necklace get on me?"

"That's some good proof. But you still can't stop me."

"Oh, yeah?" She whistled. Nothing. "I said…" She whistled again.

"Oh, is that the signal?" asked Sarah, coming around the corner.

"Yes, that's the signal!"

The rest of the group came out.

Eleanor scoffed. "You brought mortals to come in after me? How weak can you get? How come the Siren song didn't work on them?"

"Well, for one thing, girls are practically immune," Chris explained the faults in her godmother's plan, getting closer, "And have you never heard the phrase, 'Befriend and you can't bewitch'?"

"Oh, I guess I missed that part. But, fine, I'll take it for myself." She snapped the necklace off. "And you can just go back where you came from!" She pushed Chris into the water.

"Chris!" Sarah ran up next to the pool. Chris had already grown her tail and couldn't get out of the water. "We've got to keep her godmother from touching the pool while Chris is in there!"

Nadine threw a fireball at Eleanor. She missed. "That didn't go so well."

"Don't let her put the necklace on either," Chris said, "She's an actual Siren."

"At least I was right about something," said Sarah. She motioned for the group to cover their ears and screamed. The scream caused Eleanor to lose her balance and fall into the pool herself. "Who knew they were that clumsy?"

"Get me out!" Chris yelled. Sarah and Robert fished her out of the water (get it, "fished"?) and Chris put her hand in the water just as her godmother grew her own tail. "That ought to get rid of her. Now how am I gonna dry off?"

"Oh, I can fix this," said Nadine.

"NO!" Chris and Sarah both shouted.

Robert did it instead. They helped Chris stand up on her feet and they left.

* * *

Sorry the fight scene was so short, but I sometimes tend to have trouble with detail. I hope it satisfies the people who were just hungering for an update. Please read on. I promise that the stories will get better soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So Chris went back home to the ocean, huh?" Lexi asked the group when they got home.

"Yep," said Sarah, "she said the dolphins could look after her until she's old enough to take care of herself."

"Really?" asked Kelly as Lexi casually left the room.

Sarah nodded. "Apparently, fish-people can talk to dolphins."

"AHA!" Jack said, "So you admit that she's a fish!" They all gave him strange looks. "What? I just wanted to be right about something for once."

"I'm sure that that's good news for you," said Lucy.

"Speaking of good news," said Sophie, "Tech and I have something to tell you."

Just when they were about to talk, Lexi came running in. "Ace, I need to talk to you." She started pulling on his arm, but he stood firm.

_EVERY TIME! _Sophie cried out in her mind. Nadine could hear it, but she didn't know what she meant.

"Hold on there, Lex," said Ace, "Sophie and Tech here have something to say." Lexi stopped pulling. "Thank you. Any longer and my arm would have either broken or been long enough to stretch farther than Benny's."

Lucy giggled. Nadine rolled her eyes. Benny smiled.

"Now, what were you gonna say?" Daniella asked her coyote sister.

"Right," said Sophie, "I'm pregnant."

Jack fainted.

"Did that exact same thing when Wendy told me she was having you," said Duck. Jack got up from the ground and he and Wendy both gave Duck a look. "Well, it's true!"

"No, wait a minute," said Lexi, "You're pregnant?" Sophie nodded. "I'm pregnant! That's what I was trying to tell Ace!"

Jack fainted again.

"Would you quit doing that?" asked Robert.

"Don't make me stun you."

"So when did this whole mess start?" asked Wendy.

"Last night," said Lexi, "I just didn't check until now."

"I've been going on unnoticed for months!" said Sophie, "I was probably in this exact same condition when the kids had their 14th birthdays."

"So you have no idea when it started and you're probably due anytime now?" asked Kelly.

"Pretty much," said Sophie.

"Excuse us for a second," said Ryan. The 4 coyote kids left the room. The 3 bunnies followed. The whole group, and not just Lexi, could easily hear all 7 of them jumping around excitedly (with Michael screaming "I'm not gonna be youngest! I'm not gonna be the youngest!"). After about a minute, the 7 teens came back in. "What'd we miss?"

Sophie smiled. "I can tell you're excited."

"What gave it away?" asked Kelly.

Tech smiled. He already had 4 kids and now he was having more. And Ace and Lexi already had 3. Their families were already big and their lives were certainly hectic. With the kids fighting crime, 2 of the moms pregnant, and a new friend, a Mermaid even, living in the ocean, the group was definitely in for more adventures for quite some time ahead. But…well, let's just say that those stories won't fit in this chapter.

**THE END…?**


End file.
